Traição
by waterstrike
Summary: Eu só quero uma boa foda. Com você. [Oneshot, Gazette, UruhaxRuki, PWP, Obsceno]


**Título:** Traição  
**Autora:** mizu  
**Fandom:** Jrock, Gazette  
**Pares:** UruhaxRuki  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Gênero:** PWP, Obsceno  
**Sumário:** _"Eu só quero uma boa foda. Com você."_  
**Notas:** Inspiração de fim de ano... uú

**Yeah, os Gazeboys são meus! Todos eles têm meu nome tatuado em suas bundas! 'cai da cama e acorda'**  
**Infelizmente isso não é verdade. Triste, mas é. Nenhum deles me pertence e apenas utilizo de suas ilustres pessoas para pura diversão.**

xxx

_Péssima idéia_. Alguma coisa tinha alertado você, uma vozinha tinha sussurrado no seu ouvido. _Recuse_. Mas você sorriu na hora. _Diga que está cansado_. Mas sua boca disse o _sim_ que o levou até esse lugar.

Bar lotado, luzes fortes, gente dançando e bebendo nas mesas. Era um ritual, você e os outros quatro saírem prá comemorar nesse tipo de recinto quando terminavam um show. Era como se a adrenalina do 'estar no palco' só fosse consumada após a quantidade absurda de álcool no sangue.

E você _devia_ ter recusado.

Mas não podia, tudo bem. Não você, que nunca dispensava uma boa quantidade de álcool no sangue. Não você, que geralmente oferecia algum lugar novo para irem. E que vergonha, dessa vez você só tinha bebido três garrafas de cerveja. E a terceira ainda estava pela metade.

_Kai _estava bêbado. E geralmente era ele quem se mantinha sóbrio para ajudar os companheiros alcoolizados de volta à suas casas.

Mas aquele não era um bom dia. Não tinha sido um bom dia. E muito menos _normal_. Você não estava com ânimo para beber, é compreensível. Você sorria com as piadinhas entre Kai e Ruki e afastava as mãos de Aoi – lamentavelmente bêbado demais para o que conseguia agüentar – cada vez que ele decidia que precisava pegar em alguma outra parte de sua anatomia. Agora você tinha lembrado de porquê nunca deixava Aoi beber demais.

E o moreno parecia, de repente, estar numa disputa com Ruki – tão alcoolizado quanto o guitarrista – porque ele estava atacando Reita, mas esse não parecia se importar muito. Até estava gostando, pelo que mostrava. E Kai, bem, Kai deve ter se cansado de ficar sobrando quando as piadinhas entre ele e Ruki se esgotaram e tinha desaparecido da mesa. O que te deixou preocupado, porque você não tinha certeza se o baterista conseguiria tomar conta de si mesmo no estado que estava.

Mas sua preocupação não foi adiante, porque de repente a voz de Ruki chamou seu nome. Ele, que estava entre você e Reita, com as pernas sobre as do baixista e o tronco ligeiramente virado para te encarar.

Você não entendeu porque ele tinha lhe chamado já que não completou a frase que pareceu que ia começar e voltou a dar atenção para Reita. E foi então que você notou Aoi, tentando alcançar o copo de vodka que restou sobre a mesa e você apressou-se para impedir que isso acontecesse. "Aoi, chega, você já bebeu demais".

O moreno fez um bico que lhe fez sorrir e ele rapidamente debruçou-se sobre seu corpo e segurou seu rosto com as mãos e lhe beijou. E você estava prestes a deixar a língua provocadora dele invadir sua boca quando sentiu dedos subirem por sua coxa e traçarem caminhos invisíveis sobre o tecido da calça jeans.

Seus olhos se abriram no susto, mas as mãos de Aoi estavam em seu rosto e isso era estranho. Porque a não ser que ele tenha criado um outro braço, ele não _poderia_ estar tocando você. E enquanto ele atacava seu pescoço – provavelmente tinha ficado frustrado quando o beijo não foi retribuído – você mirou o braço a que pertencia aquela mão e subiu por ele, encontrando Ruki.

Ruki, e os olhos fixos nos seus. Ruki, que agora estava sentado no colo de Reita e as costas pressionadas contra a beirada da mesa. Ruki, que tinha o pescoço sendo arrematado pelos beijos do baixista.

_Ruki_, que agora você lembrava bem, era o motivo de não querer acompanhar os outros.

Porque você não estava alheio às provocações dele, aos olhares e as aproximações que se seguiram durante _todo_ o dia. Você não era idiota a ponto de não perceber com que satisfação ele lambeu sua guitarra e te encarou, como se na mente dele estivesse lambendo _outra_ coisa. E você lembra – e sente – exatamente como seu corpo tremeu e seu membro vibrou.

E naquele exato momento você estava se achando um idiota, porque realmente não deveria ter ido. Porque Ruki estava bêbado e atacando Reita e acariciando deliberadamente as suas coxas.

Quando a mão dele segurou o volume que começava a se formar entre suas pernas, você engasgou com a própria saliva, empurrou Aoi e saiu de onde as mãos de Ruki pudessem lhe alcançar, levantando da mesa.

"Preciso ir ao banheiro."

Você ouviu uma risada e uma provocação, ambas vindas de Reita, e a reclamação de Aoi. Sabia que o moreno estava bêbado demais para tentar ir atrás de você e isso lhe daria tempo o suficiente para esfriar os ânimos. Ânimos que estavam sendo esquentados por Ruki e não por Aoi – o que deveria ser o certo.

O banheiro estava vazio quando você entrou e era abafado e pequeno. Você debruçou-se sobre a pia, com as mãos espalmadas no mármore frio, e olhou seu reflexo no espelho e tentou entender o que diabos estava acontecendo. Ruki estava com Reita. E Ruki estava bêbado. Ponto.

Mas sua mente não conseguia deixar de avisar que ele _não_ estava bêbado durante o show. E que ele _não_ estava bêbado quando lambeu sua guitarra.

De qualquer forma, ele _estava_ provocando você. Esteve o dia todo. E isso era estranho, era como trair Reita, porque ele era seu amigo e estava com Ruki. E como trair Aoi porque você estava caindo nas provocações de Ruki. E isso era inadmissível, porque você _amava _Aoi.

Mesmo assim você não conseguia deixar de lembrar do olhar dele. E ainda sentia o toque em sua coxa e a mão se fechando sobre seu membro. E você suspirou e grunhiu revoltado, porque pensar nisso só o deixava mais _duro_.

Você molhou o rosto para tentar pensar melhor, e respirou fundo e decidiu que devia voltar para a mesa e deixar que Aoi cuidasse de seu problema. E quando virou para sair dali seu coração deve ter falhado uma batida, porque era Ruki quem estava bem atrás de você.

"Ruki! Quer me matar?" Sua voz saiu trêmula, não sabia se pelo susto ou pelo nervoso que de repente estava sentindo.

"Você começou a demorar demais. Vim ver se estava tudo bem."

Alguma coisa no tom de voz dele lhe deixou ainda mais nervoso, porque apesar dos olhos dele estarem embaçados com a bebida, ele soava muito consciente de seus atos.

"Eu... Estou bem, já ia sair."

"Tem certeza?" E o maldito deu um passo em sua direção e você andou para trás em reflexo e sentiu a beirada da pia bater em suas costas.

"T-tenho." Você estava rezando para ele ir embora logo, para ele não continuar a inquirir.

"Mesmo?" E mais próximo, tanto que você podia sentir a respiração dele contra seu rosto, porque mesmo que a diferença de altura entre vocês fosse grande, ele estava olhando prá cima e te encarando como se pudesse ver exatamente o que se passava em sua cabeça.

"Mesmo." Mas não tinha mais para onde fugir quando Ruki chegou mais perto e grudou seus corpos e você podia sentir a dureza dele contra sua coxa e os lábios que desceram em seu pescoço, roçando na pele dolorosamente. Sua mente ficou nublada de repente, o contato dos lábios dele era tão suave, tão macio e você não queria que terminasse, mas ele se afastou e você grunhiu, frustrado com a perda de contato.

Quando abriu os olhos – que você nem tinha percebido ter fechado – os lábios macios que atacaram seu pescoço alguns segundos atrás estavam curvados num sorriso sacana, aqueles de quando você descobre um segredo e se sente realizado por isso. E não que aquilo fosse exatamente um segredo, mas a mão dele tinha encontrado o volume entre suas pernas e ainda ousou apertá-lo, e você não segurou um ofego baixo, porque a pressão era _demais_.

Mas apesar de não mover um dedo para afastá-lo, sua cabeça vagou para a mesa onde estavam Aoi e Reita, provavelmente engatados em alguma conversa sem sentido e sem fazerem a menor idéia do que acontecia naquele banheiro. E mais uma vez você pensava que aquilo não era certo, que olhar Ruki de longe era uma coisa, e tê-lo tocando você era outra. E por mais que uma _outra_ parte de seu corpo estivesse ansiando pelo toque dele, desde a lambida em sua guitarra, você ainda conseguia pensar em alguma coisa que não fosse a mão lhe acariciando sobre a calça e os lábios novamente provocando a pele de seu pescoço.

E essa coisa dizia que aquilo _definitivamente_ era errado.

Suas mãos seguraram nos ombros dele e puxaram um pouco, e você sabia que podia usar mais de sua força se quisesse, mas não conseguia. Ruki pareceu entender o recado, porque ele afastou os lábios e te encarou, os olhos dele estavam escuros e brilhantes, e era claro que isso significava desejo puro, porque você já tinha visto os olhos de Aoi escurecerem assim.

"Ruki..." Você alertou, baixo, o encarando sem desviar o olhar e ele parecia debochar de você, com aquele sorriso malicioso e os olhos estreitos.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou como se não fizesse nada demais, o sorrisinho nunca deixando o rosto dele, as mãos não saindo de sua posição, confortáveis entre suas pernas, acariciando sem dar fricção suficiente e aquilo estava começando a afetar sua capacidade de pensar coerentemente.

"Isso..." Você suspirou, fechando os olhos por questões de segundos.

"Isso?" Ele deu uma risada baixa. "Uruha... Eu não estou pedindo para fazer amor com você ou para que tenha qualquer coisa romântica entre nós. Eu só quero uma boa foda. Com você. Quanto ao amor... Eu deixo isso para Reita. Eu _amo_ Reita. E não o trocaria por nada. Nem mesmo por você e suas coxas irresistíveis."

Você ouviu um grunhido, e logo percebeu que era seu mesmo. E no instante seguinte não existia mais nada. Nada além de vocês dois. Era você e Ruki. E um Ruki que te puxava para dentro de um dos banheiros, batendo a porta e prensando seu corpo contra ela.

Os lábios dele se fecharam contra os seus num beijo violento e as mãos seguraram sua cintura o mantendo no lugar, enquanto ele se esfregava deliberadamente contra você, mantendo um ritmo entre seus quadris. Você ofegou entre o beijo e seus olhos rodaram e o banheiro de repente tinha ficado mais abafado. Suas mãos seguraram nas costas dele e entraram por baixo da camisa, os dedos tocando o máximo de pele que conseguia e o corpo dele estava tão quente que você achou que poderia queimar seus dedos.

Antes que percebesse, dedos ágeis desfaziam seu cinto e agora abriam suas calças, a mão escorregando lá dentro, sob a cueca e tocando seu membro, fazendo você tremer. Sua cabeça bateu na porta fazendo um barulho alto ele lhe encarou, sorrindo, como se perguntando se estava tudo bem.

"Estou bem." Foi a sua resposta.

O sorriso de Ruki se alargou e antes que seu cérebro pudesse processar qualquer movimento do vocalista, ele estava ajoelhado à sua frente, língua esticando para tocar a ponta de seu membro e você gemeu e agarrou os cabelos dele, o apressando para frente.

Sua vontade foi logo atendida e os lábios dele envolveram a carne pulsante, enquanto você mordia os seus para não gemer mais alto e chamar a atenção do bar inteiro, mesmo que com a música alta do lado de fora isso fosse impossível. Só que estava ficando difícil conter os sons de satisfação pelos atos de Ruki. Ele lambia e sugava com uma habilidade espantosa e antes que você percebesse, ele tinha colocado seu membro inteiro na boca, você sentia a ponta tocando a garganta dele.

"Ruki!" Você gemeu o nome dele e soltou um silvo entre os dentes, tentando se controlar para não empurrar os quadris contra o rosto dele e fazê-lo se engasgar com a carne na boca. Ele sorriu satisfeito com as reações que causava em você e lambeu a extensão de seu membro, traçando com a língua a veia que se estendia por seu pênis e novamente deixar que você escorregasse para dentro da caverna quente que era sua boca.

Ele criou um ritmo lento e seus dedos agarravam tufos de cabelo loiro cada vez que ele sugava mais avidamente. Os movimentos dele faziam a tensão crescer em seu corpo e você tinha certeza que se ele continuasse com aquilo não ia agüentar por mais tempo.

Mas quando parecia que tudo ia terminar muito rápido, ele se afastou e virou de costas e apoiou-se com as mãos espalmadas na parede, o corpo pendendo para frente, as pernas afastadas, calças abaixadas até a metade de suas coxas e ele olhava por cima dos ombros, o rosto vermelho e os lábios entreabertos. "Uruha."

Ele teve que chamar para você acordar do transe que aquela visão lhe provocou e fazer _alguma_ coisa além de ficar olhando feito idiota. E você finalmente desgrudou as costas da parede e andou até ele, pressionando contra o corpo menor na frente do seu e mordendo o ombro alvo que se oferecia abertamente.

Logo a mão dele estava entre seus corpos, segurando seu membro e o guiando e você ofegou, porque a idéia de foder Ruki assim, sem preparação nenhuma, lhe deixou ainda mais excitado – se isso fosse possível – e ao mesmo tempo receoso.

"Ruki, espere..." E não adiantou de nada o aviso, porque ele estava certo de que queria aquilo quando pressionou contra sua ereção e você sentiu o músculo apertar a ponta de seu pênis. "Ruki!" Você tentou alertar de novo, mas ele empurrou contra você mais uma vez e aquilo devia estar doendo tanto para ele quanto doía para você, porque seu membro ardia como o inferno, escorregando com dificuldade para dentro dele, até a base.

Suas mãos se fecharam em volta da cintura dele, e o corpo dele parecia tão pequeno e frágil, tremendo com violência, um caminho de lágrimas descendo pelas bochechas enquanto ele mantinha os olhos cerrados. E embora você estivesse pensando em esperar para que ele se acostumasse com a invasão, o corpo dele se moveu em seguida, sem dar tempo para qualquer acomodação, e ele gemeu baixo, e você sabia que era pela dor. "Ruki, você..."

Ele afastou suas mãos com violência quando elas seguraram seus quadris para impedi-lo de se mover, e olhou por cima do ombro, sério. "Cala a boca... e me fode", ele disse áspero, voltando a mover os quadris e você gemeu alto, esquecendo-se de onde estavam, e obedeceu a ordem de imediato, acertando seus movimentos com os dele, não acreditando que realmente estava fazendo aquilo, porque o corpo de Ruki ainda parecia sentir dores pelo jeito como ele tremia quando você entrava de novo.

"Mais forte", ele era louco. Ou então um masoquista. Mas você obedeceu sem retrucar, entrando no corpo apertado com força, os movimentos um pouco mais fluidos agora e você tinha que concordar que a sensação não podia ser melhor, o corpo de Ruki era deliciosamente apertado e – céus – ele era _bom_ no que fazia, mesmo que o _fazer_ fosse apenas deixar que você arremetesse com vontade dentro dele.

As mãos dele se fecharam e ele apoiou a testa na parede, os lábios entreabertos enquanto ele gemia alto e repetitivamente. E se tinha algo que você gostava era ouvir gemidos altos e Ruki não o decepcionava nesse aspecto. Ele era ainda mais escandaloso que Aoi e isso lhe instigava a entrar com mais força no corpo dele.

"Ah! Uruha!" Ele gritou quando você arremeteu com mais força e seu corpo inteiro tremeu, mas logo ele estava empurrando você e isso lhe deixou preocupado.

"Eu... Machuquei você?" Sua voz saiu rouca, mas ele balançou a cabeça em negativa e continuou empurrando você até que saiu de dentro dele e ele virou com um sorriso lânguido e lhe beijou com intensidade, a língua quente explorando cada centímetro de sua boca e dentes mordendo seu lábio inferior enquanto ele o empurrava até o vaso.

"Sente-se." Mas ele mesmo o empurrou até você estar sentado sobre a tampa e terminou de tirar a calça que pendia em seus joelhos, abaixando-se em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado da sua, e o guiando novamente para dentro dele. "Eu gosto da sensação de você dentro de mim." Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido o fazendo grunhir e apertar os dedos na cintura dele.

E quando ele começou a se mover em seu colo seus olhos fecharam e sua cabeça pendeu para trás, porque o ritmo lento que ele começou era torturante e delicioso ao mesmo tempo e você sentia seu membro escorregando para dentro dele lentamente e saindo quase completamente para repetir a entrada. "Ruki..." Você gemeu o nome dele em meio a outros sons incompreensíveis, seus dedos se apertando ainda mais na cintura dele.

Ele puxou seu rosto e o beijou para abafar um gemido mais alto quando você acertou sua próstata e o corpo dele tremeu por inteiro. "M-mais forte... Uruha...!" Você erguia os quadris tentando acatar a ordem, mas a posição era difícil e seus movimentos estavam restritos e tudo o que conseguia fazer era ajudá-lo a levantar o corpo com as mãos firmes nos quadris pequenos.

Ruki parecia impaciente e movia-se mais rápido, as mãos agarrando cada parte de suas costas, arranhando e apertando por cima da camisa. E mesmo que o ritmo que ele tinha construído fosse rápido e forte, ainda não era o suficiente para nenhum de vocês chegarem ao seu ápice e com um grunhido e exigindo força de seus braços, você levantou, com Ruki no colo e o prensou contra a parede, um grito de surpresa escapando dos lábios do vocalista quando foi erguido.

"Ahn... Isso..." Ele sorria, satisfeito com a sua decisão de ter ficado de pé. E enquanto ele fechou as pernas em sua cintura, uma das mãos dele escorregou entre seus corpos para bombear seu próprio membro negligenciado.

Ruki parecia satisfeito, tão satisfeito quanto você, e enquanto ele tentava trazer para si o orgasmo, vocalizava exatamente o que estava sentindo, ofegando em seu ouvido, mordendo e lambendo quando tinha chance e a voz profunda dele ia direto para seu pênis, fundo no corpo apertado. Você segurava com força a parte debaixo das coxas macias enquanto se movia dentro dele rápido e com força, sua cabeça apoiada no pescoço dele, o barulho de seus corpos se chocando, do corpo dele se chocando contra a parede e dos sons que Ruki fazia eram música para seus ouvidos, e quando você achou que não conseguiria agüentar mais, seu corpo ficou tenso e você arremeteu uma última vez no corpo dele, o segurando com força contra você enquanto esvaziava todo o seu prazer dentro dele, sentindo a umidade do sêmen de Ruki que agora cobria seu abdômen.

Você levantou o rosto e foi agraciado com a visão do rosto de Ruki, vermelho, a franja úmida grudando na testa, os lábios cheios entreabertos, os olhos nublados e você pensou que não havia visão mais linda no mundo. E por um momento sentiu inveja de Reita que tinha a sorte de ver aquilo quando quisesse – e se tratando de Ruki, _onde_ quisesse. Mas logo sua mente voltou a funcionar direito e a culpa se abateu sobre você porque tinha Aoi, que também era lindo e também ficava lindo depois do sexo.

Ele deve ter percebido que você ficou distante, porque puxou seu rosto e lambeu seus lábios e gemeu em aprovação, se apoiando nas próprias pernas quando elas se soltaram de sua cintura. "Delicioso."

Vocês saíram do banheiro depois de limparem a bagunça que fizeram e esperarem algum tempo até suas respirações se acalmarem e seus rostos voltarem a coloração normal. Mas mesmo assim suas pernas ainda estavam bambas e você temia que Aoi ou Reita percebessem. E assim que avistou a mesa, suspirou aliviado ao ver que o primeiro estava com a cabeça apoiada na madeira, os olhos fechados e o outro fumava distraidamente olhando para o nada.

"Hey", você ouviu Ruki dizer quando ele se aproximou do baixista e sentou no colo dele como se não tivesse acontecido absolutamente _nada_ naquele banheiro. E você estava espantado como ele conseguia sentar assim sem sentir _nenhuma_ dor.

E você sentou ao lado de Aoi, passando as mãos no cabelo dele, o gesto o fazendo acordar e levantar o rosto para encarar você. "Uru..." Ele coçou os olhos, sonolento, e a visão era tão fofa que fez você sorrir e sentir imensamente culpado pelo que tinha feito. "Está se sentindo bem? Você demorou tanto..."

Ele estava preocupado com seu bem estar enquanto você fodia Ruki no banheiro.

"Estou", você respondeu rápido, envergonhado e quando ia abrir a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, Ruki o interrompeu e você sentiu seu sangue gelar.

"Era só uma tonteira. Não que o banheiro fosse o melhor lugar, mas ficar um pouco distante de música alta ajudou um pouco. Não foi?" E ele mirou você com aquele sorriso malicioso nos lábios e sua única reação foi concordar e encarar Reita, e ele estava sério e olhando você como se soubesse exatamente o que tinha feito.

"Uru, é melhor irmos embora então?" Aoi perguntou e você quebrou o contato visual com Reita para observar o moreno e concordou, tudo o que queria era sair dali. "Hm, ok!" Ele levantou e cambaleou e você o segurou pela cintura e o apoiou em seu corpo. E enquanto você tentava ajudar o moreno a encontrar uma posição mais confortável apoiado em seu corpo, ouviu Reita falar com Ruki e sua vontade era correr para o mais longe possível dali.

"Você cheira a Uruha. E sexo."

"Eu sei."

Reita deu um último trago no cigarro e apagou-o no pequeno cinzeiro sobre a mesa e encarou você lhe dando um sorriso malicioso e tudo o que você conseguiu fazer foi abaixar a cabeça. Não precisava dizer nada porque esse simples gesto denunciava sua culpa e você já esperava pelo pior – o que nunca aconteceu. Reita deu de ombros e envolveu os braços na cintura de Ruki, ainda encarando você.

"Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele ia conseguir uma chance."

Você ouviu Ruki dar uma risada, abafada por estar com a cabeça apoiada no pescoço do baixista, e saber que ele tinha consciência de tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele banheiro lhe deixou ainda mais sem graça e sentindo-se culpado, porque Aoi, apoiado em seu corpo, não fazia a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo. E ao mesmo tempo com raiva, porque Ruki parecia ter planejado tudo isso com o consentimento de Reita, usando você como se fosse uma simples máquina de sexo.

Os seus braços de repente apertaram o moreno com mais força quando Reita lhe acenou um tchauzinho e você não teve outra opção além de ir embora, porque se ficasse mais tempo perto dos dois debochados ali, acabaria vomitando.

Mas a culpa era sua mesmo. Devia ter recusado.


End file.
